Iniciativa
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: ¿Cómo pudo pedirle una cita así sin más? Más bien ¿cómo fue que él no pudo tomar la iniciativa? Un momento ¿Estaba considerando pedirle una cita? ¿Qué sentía él por Tachibana Ann? Flash! ¿Un acosador?


_Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo en este fandom, mi primera vez escribiendo sobre esta pareja por supuesto y mi primer Oneshot. La verdad es que siempre se me complica reducir una idea a un simple capítulo, por eso siempre termino escribiendo fics largos. En fin, este fic está dedicado a mi buen amigo wolfgang2026, aunque originalmente iba a ser un regalo por su cumpleaños, creo que al final no pude resistirme a publicarlo. Espero que este Oneshot les guste. No acostumbro escribir historias humorísticas, aún así, creo que quedó decente. Ustedes opinen por medio de sus reviews._

_Disclaimer: los personajes de POT son propiedad de Konomi Takeshi._

**.**

**.**

**-Iniciativa-**

"_No estoy tan aburrido como para ir de Celestina en la cita de otro". _

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Las palabras de Echizen retumbaban en su cabeza.

"_Cita… cita… cita…". _

Takeshi suspiró, mientras cerraba el grifo de la ducha. Una cita. ¿Acaso había sido una cita? ¡No, qué va! ¿Cómo podía considerarse una cita cuando había tantos "intrusos"? un momento ¿intrusos? Sí bueno, Kamio, Ibu, Yuuta, Mizuki, Yanagisawa, incluso Syusuke. Todos ellos habían estado allí, pero, sólo se trataba de un partido de tennis ¿no? No eran intrusos ni nada por el estilo, tan sólo pasaron por allí y decidieron jugar en las canchas de tennis callejero. Sí, eso era. Pero, eso no explicaba por qué la hermana de Tachibana lo había invitado precisamente a él.

El muchacho se ató una toalla alrededor de la cintura, para luego terminar de secar su cabello con otra toalla. Salió del baño y entró en su habitación, cerrando de un portazo, para luego dejarse caer pesadamente en su cama.

– Una cita – murmuró – Una cita con la hermana de Tachibana – de inmediato sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín – ¡Que no fue una cita, baka Momoshiro! – se reprendió mentalmente, al tiempo que buscaba un par de jeans en su armario – Estoy enloqueciendo, en verdad. Me preocupo por nada, si sólo somos amigos.

Takeshi se detuvo luego de haber dicho esas últimas palabras. _"Sólo somos amigos". _Sí, sólo amigos. Una lástima, pensó. Porque Tachibana Ann era una chica bastante agradable, no sólo eso, también, lista, extrovertida, talentosa para el tennis, hermosa, amigable ¿mencionó hermosa?

– ¡Diablos! – exclamó, sonrojado, el chico de segundo año – Estoy pensando demasiadas tonterías. No fue una cita y NO me gusta la hermana de Tachibana – dio media vuelta para mirarse en el espejo – No me gusta la hermana de Tachibana – le repitió a su reflejo.

"_Me gusta la hermana de Tachibana"_

Y, aunque sólo había sido su imaginación, la imagen de él mismo afirmando tal cosa causó que Momoshiro gritara, alterado, y cubriera el espejo con una chaqueta que estaba por ahí.

– Creo que el hambre empieza a afectarme – se dijo, mientras se colocaba una camiseta roja – Sí, eso debe ser…

– ¡Takeshi, la cena está lista! – exclamó la voz de su madre.

– ¡Justo a tiempo!

El chico bajó apresuradamente las escaleras y entró al comedor, donde su familia ya estaba reunida y su madre terminaba de servir la cena. Takeshi se sentó junto a su hermana menor, Saki.

– Por cierto oni-chan – preguntó la niña – ¿Quién era la chica que llamó esta mañana preguntando por ti? Fue muy amable cuando hablo conmigo – la pequeña sonrió antes de continuar – Acaso es… ¿tu novia?

Momoshiro por poco se atraganta con un puñado de fideos que acababa de llevarse a la boca.

– ¿Qué… qué dijiste?

– ¡Oni-chan tiene novia! ¡Oni-chan tiene novia! – empezó a recitar el hermano menor de la familia, Haru, idéntico a Momo, a excepción de que llevaba el cabello un poco más largo.

Momoshiro se puso de pie, dispuesto a atrapar a su pequeño hermano y "hacerlo pagar", pero el niño se escondió detrás de su madre.

– ¡Mamá, no dejes que Takeshi me lastime! – gritó el pequeño, con temor fingido en su voz. La pequeña Momoshiro simplemente reía con las reacciones del mayor de sus hermanos, mientras se dedicaba a robar los trozos de lechón del tazón de ramen de Takeshi.

– Suficiente, Takeshi – intervino el señor Momoshiro – Esa no es forma de comportarse en la mesa.

– ¡Pero él comenzó! – se quejó el mayor de los hijos, señalando con el dedo al pequeño, que le sacó la lengua, fomentando aún más el enfado del mayor.

– Takeshi, tú eres el mayor, tienes que darle el ejemplo a tus hermanos – añadió su madre. Así, Momo no tuvo más opción que ocupar su lugar nuevamente.

– ¡Mis lechón! – exclamó Takeshi – ¡Tú, mocosa…!

– No empieces otra vez, Takeshi – lo detuvo su padre.

Entonces, el teléfono empezó a sonar. La pequeña hermana de Takeshi se levantó con rapidez.

– ¡Yo contesto!

Takeshi suspiró y dirigió su mirada a su plato de ramen sin terminar. Sus hermanos eran una completa pesadilla. Pero la pesadilla no acabaría allí…

– ¡Oni-chan, te llama tu novia!

El rostro de Momo pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles, antes de dejar caer sus palillos al suelo.

– Oh Takeshi, ¿por qué no nos habías contado a papá y a mí que tienes novia? – preguntó dulcemente su madre – Sabes que nos encantaría conocerla.

– ¡Mamá, papá! Oni-chan es un mal novio – intervino entonces el pequeño Haru. Takeshi volteó sus ojos hacia su hermano – Porque esa chica tuvo que pedirle una cita, de seguro él es demasiado tonto para hacer algo tan simple como tomar la iniciativa.

– ¡Pequeño demonio, tú…!

– ¡Oni-chan!

– ¡Papá, papá, sálvame! – el niño corrió a esconderse detrás de su padre, para escapar de la ira de su hermano mayor.

En ese momento, la niña regresó al comedor. Le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a su hermano antes de volver a ocupar su lugar.

– Oye, ¿qué pasó con la llamada? – preguntó Takeshi. Saki suspiró, pero no respondió.

– Me comeré el resto de tu ramen, oni-chan.

_**A & T**_

Nuevamente había sido la hermana de Takeshi quien atendió el teléfono.

Ann la saludó y pidió hablar con el muchacho. Tan sólo llamaba para saber si se había divertido esa tarde jugando al tennis, aún cuando las cosas no habían salido del todo bien, principalmente gracias a la actitud sobreprotectora de Kamio. Pero…

"_¡Oni-chan, te llama tu novia!"_

"_Sabes que nos encantaría conocerla"_

"_¡Mamá, papá! Oni-chan es un mal novio"_

"_Esa chica…. Tuvo que tomar la iniciativa"_

Había sido demasiado para Ann. Estaba claro que la familia Momoshiro se había confundido y ahora pensaba que ella era la novia de Takeshi.

La novia de Takeshi. Sonrió bobamente al pensar en esa posibilidad.

– ¿En qué estoy pensando?

Ann miró por la ventana de su habitación. Pensó en el día que acababa de tener. No había tenido la menor vergüenza en decir que estaba en una cita con Momo. Ni siquiera de inmutó cuando Mizuki se aventuró a preguntar si ella era la novia de Momo. Aunque le hubiera encantado poder darle una respuesta afirmativa. Porque sí. Tachibana Ann estaba segura. Sí, a Tachibana Ann le gustaba Momoshiro Takeshi.

Por eso lo había llamado. Porque sabía que él estaba algo desanimado después de enterarse de la lesión de Tezuka. A ella le gustaba esa actitud infantil y la gran sonrisa que Momo solía exhibir en su rostro.

Pero, aún había un detalle. Ann estaba segura de lo que sentía por Momo, ahora ¿qué era lo que él pensaba de ella? Estaba claro que la estimaba. Sí. Mucho, pero, como una amiga.

– ¿Sólo como una amiga? – se preguntó. Abrió las ventanas de par en par – ¿Qué pasará por su mente?

_**A & T**_

Había tenido suficiente. Si se quedaba un minuto más, sus mejillas se incendiarían. ¿Es que acaso su familia estaba empeñada en avergonzarlo más?

"_Takeshi, tienes que aprender a ser más cortés con las damas"_

"_Escucha los consejos de tu padre, cariño"_

"_¡Tienes que ser sincero y tomar la iniciativa, oni-chan!"_

Takeshi pedaleó su bicicleta con más rapidez. Necesitaba descargar su frustración de alguna manera. Lástima que no tuvo tiempo de subir a su habitación para recoger su raqueta. En realidad, no había querido quedarse a escuchar los "sermones" de su padre acerca de "la manera correcta de tratar a tu novia".

– Como si en verdad lo fuera – se dijo – Maldición, de seguro los gritos de esos mocosos la asustaron.

Se detuvo casi inconscientemente y miró a su alrededor. Ni siquiera se había fijado por donde iba y ahora había acabado en un sitio desconocido. Ninguna de las casas que lo rodeaban le resultaba conocida. Estaba a punto de regresar por donde llegó, cuando…

– ¿Momoshiro-kun?

Esa voz. El simple hecho de escucharla, hizo que las mejillas de Takeshi ardieran. Levantó lentamente la vista, hacia donde había escuchado la voz. Desde la ventana de una de las casas, una sonriente Ann lo saludaba con la mano.

– Ann… – susurró Momo, sin dejar de mirarla. Pero, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, sacudió la cabeza y añadió – Quiero decir ¡pero si es la hermana de Tachibana!

Ann frunció el ceño.

– ¡No tenías por qué corregirlo! – replicó ella – ¿Es que acaso nunca te vas a acostumbrar a llamarme por mi nombre?

Momo rió. Le encantaba hacerla enojar de esa manera.

– Pues para mí siempre serás "la hermana de Tachibana" – la chica no pudo evitar sentirse contagiada por la risa de Takeshi.

– Por cierto, ¿qué haces por aquí, Momoshiro-kun?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

– Tan sólo dejé que mis pies me guiaran.

Pero Ann no parecía muy convencida con su respuesta.

– Y fue una fortuna que llegara hasta aquí – continuó Momo – Porque tú querías decirme algo ¿cierto?

Ann se sonrojó, pero procuró que Momo no se percatara. Después de todo, difícilmente se habría dado cuenta, con lo despistado que era para algunos asuntos.

– Tuve que irme antes porque tenía que encontrarme con mi hermano, – respondió la joven Tachibana – por eso no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarte si te agradó nuestra cita.

Ann, juguetona, le guiñó un ojo. Takeshi se sonrojó nuevamente y desvió la mirada, como si su bicicleta fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

– Sé que Kamio-kun puede ser pesado a veces, pero…

– Me divertí mucho – la interrumpió el chico, con una gran sonrisa – Aunque creo que pudo ser mejor sin Kamio, pero está bien – ella sonrió – Gracias.

Ann parpadeó, confundida.

– Ya sabes, por invitarme – se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello, empezando a ponerse nervioso – Supongo que quizás no parecía yo últimamente, con la presión del torneo y la lesión de Tezuka-buchou, – la chica permaneció en silencio – ya sabes. Creo que fuiste la primera en darse cuenta, incluso antes de que yo mismo me percatara.

Así que Momo se había percatado de sus intenciones. Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que a él le agradó la sorpresa, cita, o como se llamara. Ann se sonrió internamente.

– Como siempre, eres un despistado.

– Sí, quizás tienes… ¡Oye!

Momo se quedó mirando a Ann, embelesado. Su sonrisa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Esa calidez que despedía lo hacía sentir completo, reconfortado. Quizás no había nadie que lo comprendiera como la hermana de Tachibana.

– Es la única.

– ¿Dijiste algo, Momoshiro-kun?

– ¿Eh? Ah… no, no… Nada – balbuceó – Sabes, me siento como una especie de Romeo, aquí, parado al pie de tu ventana.

Momoshiro no se enteró del impacto de sus palabras, hasta unos segundos después, cuando notó que Ann desviaba la mirada, mostrándose apenada por primera vez.

– Momoshiro-kun… tú siempre… tan… tan bromista.

Pero antes de que Momo pudiera responder, los amenazadores ladridos de un perro lo hicieron sobresaltarse. Takeshi miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con los brillantes ojos de un Boston Terrier, que lo miraban con ¿rencor? Momo parpadeó, confundido, preguntándose qué diablos sucedía con el animal.

– Ah, es sólo Gokutora. No te hará daño, es muy amigable.

Pero la mirada de Gokutora indicaba todo lo contrario. "Amigable" era el último adjetivo que habría utilizado Momo para describir a la mascota de la familia Tachibana. El muchacho lo miró con atención y pronto se percató de que la mirada de Gokutora le parecía familia. Sí, la expresión dibujada en sus ojos era idéntica a la de ese sujeto.

– Kamio – espetó por lo bajo – ¿Acaso tu mascota ha estado mucho tiempo con Kamio?

De acuerdo, Momo sabía que era una pregunta tonta, pero tenía que hacerla. Ese perro lo miraba de la misma forma que Kamio cuando él estaba cerca de Ann.

– ¿Eh? Pues sí, Kamio-kun y Gokutora siempre se han llevado muy bien. No sé por qué, pero Kamio-kun se ha encariñado mucho con él.

– Eso lo explica todo.

Ann seguía sin comprender las palabras de Momo.

– Momoshiro-kun ¿quieres pasar y comer un trozo de pastel de fresa? – los ojos del chico se iluminaron – Lo hornee esta mañana.

– ¡Por supuesto!

Ann sonrió. Gokutora gruñó y no apartó sus ojos de Momo, que miraba receloso al animal.

– Enseguida bajaré para abrirte la puerta. El portón está abierto

Ann desapareció. Momoshiro bajó de su bicicleta y abrió el portón metálico, pero no había dado ni dos pasos dentro de la propiedad Tachibana cuando…

Los ladridos del animal y…

– ¡Qué diablos…! – gritó Momo, tratando de librarse del animal, que había aferrado sus filosos colmillos en su pantalón – ¡Quítate, quítate!

Pero Gokutora no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Más bien, se aferraba cada vez más fuerte. Si seguía así, terminaría por alcanzar su piel. Y entonces, Momoshiro corrió. Corrió como si lo hubieran amenazado con alguno de los asquerosos jugos de Inui.

– ¡Momoshiro-kun, espera!

Ann contempló la escena. Se retrasó un poco porque tuvo que atender una llamada, pero no esperaba encontrarse con… Momoshiro siendo perseguido por Gokutora.

Takeshi miró hacia atrás. No parecía que al perro fuera a rendirse. Pensé que quizás si corría un par de vueltas su perseguidor se cansaría, pero al parecer Gokutora tenía más fuerza de voluntad de la que él creía. Parecía estar empeñado en "proteger" a su dueña.

Exhausto ya después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Momo trepó a un árbol, con el animal acechándolo desde abajo. Suspiró, pensando en lo que diría Kaidou si lo viera en tan patética situación.

– ¡Gokutora! ¿Dónde estás?

Momoshiro palideció. Ann se estaba acercando. Genial, precisamente ella era la última persona que quería que lo viera en esa situación. Estaba actuando como un cobarde. _Si tan sólo tuviera una raqueta y una pelota, _pensó.

Entonces… El flash de una cámara… Y después…

– ¡Gokutora! – el perro, obediente, corrió hacia su dueña y se dejó acariciar – Así que aquí estabas. Ahora ¿dónde se habrá metido Momoshiro-kun?

Gokutora, pareciendo entender las palabras de Ann, se volteó hacia atrás. Ann miró el gran árbol, confundida. Pero entonces, se fijó en una de las ramas más altas. Y soltó una sonora carcajada. Momoshiro se sonrojó y estaba dispuesto a bajar, pero cuando el perro comenzó a rasguñar la base del árbol, se arrepintió.

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la chica, que se divertía de sobremanera con la penosa situación de su amigo.

– ¡Oye! ¡Deja de burlarte! – replicó Takeshi, frunciendo el ceño.

Ann tuvo que respirar profundamente un par de veces, antes de poder responderle.

– Lo… lo siento, es que… es que… creo que no le agradas mucho a Gokutora.

– Sí, ya lo había notado.

– Anda, baja de ahí antes de que te lastimes.

– ¡Estás loca! ¿Quieres que esa bestia me asesine?

Ann rió de nuevo, levantando a su mascota del suelo. Claramente ambos, mascota y ama, se divertían con la situación del chico de segundo año.

Cuando sintió que era seguro, Momoshiro se lanzó del árbol. Suspiró aliviado, viendo que Gokutora estaba feliz en brazos de su dueña. El muchacho miró con cierto recelo al animal, que le devolvió un gruñido a modo de respuesta.

– Es extraño – dijo Ann.

– ¿El qué?

– Que Gokutora te haya perseguido. Quiero decir, él nunca reaccionó así con ninguno de los chicos del Fudomine. Normalmente es muy amigable.

– Creo que deberías mantenerlo alejado de Kamio – ella lo miró, confundida – Olvídalo. Espero una ración doble de pastel como compensación.

Ann asintió. Le colocó la correa a su mascota y entró, seguida de cerca por Momoshiro, que le sacó la lengua al animal. Gokutora empezó a gruñir, e intentaba liberarse de su correa para poder perseguirlo, pero no lo logró. Takeshi rió por lo bajo, causando que el perro empezara a ladrar.

– ¡Gokutora! – lo regañó Ann – ¡Compórtate ya! O le diré a mi hermano que te deje sin tus dulces preferidos.

Un sonriente Momoshiro ingresó en la casa de la familia Tachibana. La sala era amplia y acogedora, decorada con elegantes cuadros. Ann le indicó que se sentara, mientras ella iba a la cocina a preparar un poco de té.

El muchacho se dejó caer en uno de los cómodos sillones, escuchando su estómago gruñir.

– Rayos, por culpa de esos enanos no pude acabar mi cena.

Momentos después, Ann regresó cargando una bandeja con dos tazas de té y dos grandes raciones de pastel. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Momoshiro tomó su trozo de pastel y empezó a engullirlo.

– Esto… está… delicioso – balbuceó, mientras empezaba a devorar la segunda ración que Ann le tendía.

La muchacha simplemente sonreía, mientras observaba al chico engullir todo el pastel. No se podía decir que Momoshiro Takeshi tenía buenos modales, no era el caballero perfecto, pero de algo estaba segura, Takeshi era un chico de buen corazón; vivaz como ningún otro.

– ¡Ah, estoy lleno! – exclamó un alegre Takeshi, acariciándose el estómago y cerrando los ojos, como queriendo memorizar el sabor – Eres una gran cocinera, hermana de Tachibana.

Pero, cuando Takeshi abrió los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de Ann. Cerca. Demasiado cerca. Incluso podía verse reflejado en los hermosos ojos azulados de la muchacha. Las mejillas de Momo enrojecieron, y antes de que pudiera retroceder.

– Pareces un niño – dijo Ann, con voz suave – Tienes el rostro cubierto de crema.

Momo sintió las delicadas manos de Ann recorrer sus mejillas, limpiando los restos de pastel con una servilleta. Antes de que ella pudiera separarse de él, Takeshi la sujetó por las muñecas. La chica parpadeó, confundida.

– Sa-Sabes… tal vez… eso de tener una cita – empezó Momo – no sea mala idea después de todo.

– ¿Eh?

– Pero, la próxima vez, que sea sin Kamio, ni…

¡El flash de una cámara! ¡De nuevo!

Ann y Takeshi se separaron súbitamente, mirando en todas direcciones. La chica se acercó a la ventana, tratando de descubrir a alguien afuera, pero no parecía haber nadie.

– Qué extraño. Estoy segura de haber visto el flash de una cámara, pero no hay nadie. ¿Qué pudo ser, Momoshiro-kun? – pero no obtuvo respuesta – ¿Momoshiro-kun?

Ann se volteó. El muchacho estaba inmóvil, sentado en su lugar con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– Ah, no, no es nada – respondió él, riendo nerviosamente – Déjalo, seguro fue un relámpago o algo así. O quizás, alguno de tus admiradores te está acosando, hermana de Tachibana.

– Si tú lo dices – Ann le sonrió de vuelta, esta vez ignorando la forma en que la había llamado.

– ¿Crees que pueda tomar un poco más de té?

– Déjalo, yo te traeré más.

Ann entró en la cocina, dejando solo a un desconcertado Momoshiro. El muchacho escudriñó por la ventana, tratando de localizar a alguien en los alrededores. Como había dicho Ann, no había nadie. Necesitaba calmarse y pensar. Sólo conocía a una persona capaz de "acecharlo" de esa manera. Suspiró. Tan sólo esperaba que no le causara problemas.

**.**

**.**

**¿Continuará? Aún no lo sé, pero es una posibilidad. Estoy segura que desean saber quién era la persona que estaba fotografiando a Momo cuando estaba en el árbol y luego en casa de Ann, aunque, quizás, algunos ya tengan sus suposiciones. Anímense y díganme quién piensan que fue por medio de sus reviews o PMs.**

**Por el momento,**

**Bye, bye!**


End file.
